Barricade
by The Calendar Girl
Summary: Sometimes you just fall in love with the wrong person. He was a solider, I was a war prisoner, and sometimes love is uncontrollable.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a little one shot of Haruka and Michiru. Inspired by Stars lyrics, using a portion of the lyrics. I own nothing. Enjoy. Listening to the song while reading may give a better effect.

Summary: Sometimes you just fall in love with the wrong person. He was a solider, I was a war prisoner, and sometimes love is uncontrollable.

XxX

_Trapped On The Terraces, I Looked At You And Knew_

"Are you hungry?" I ducked away at the sound of a soldier's voice, knowing that they only come around the prisoners camps to cause trouble. I didn't answer his question, I just waited for him to bring out his nightstick to rough me up a bit.

"I asked you if you were hungry." I looked up to see the soldier holding out a small burlap bag tied with a broken shoe string. His short blonde hair was peaking out from underneath his hat, his uniform ornamented with metals and ribbons, and his shoes shined to the point that I could see myself.I hadn't seen myself in months; my aqua hair was matted, my cheek's sunken inward like valleys, tattered clothes covering my emancipated body, and shoeless. I bowed to him, trying to hide the horrors of war.

He threw the package at my he left I opened the bag to find scraps from what I believe was the soldiers dinner, soldiers were the only people who ate anymore. All rations went to people who fought, and anything else went to citizens of the country, there was no law stating that prisoners must be feed. The food was bits of chicken cartilage with morsels of meat left intact, ends of green beans, and crumbs of bread. I inhaled the remains instantly, food on my stomach was a wonderful feeling.

Why was he being so nice to me? I was a prisoner, and more so, a prisoner with a purple tattoo on my wrist, he could get nothing out of this. All of the prisoners knew I was homosexual, I was one of the only people with my color tattoo, and was in turn forced to sleep outside. Oh the irony, I was so messed up that not even the prisoners wanted to be around me.

_You Were The Only Thing That Mattered_

_There Was No One For Me But You_

The next night I waited for him at the same spot by the fence with a folded up piece of burlap and his shoelace. He appeared as I was attempting to work my hand through my hair. I made eye contact for a few seconds, unknowingly, then quickly brought my head to the ground. Never look a soldier in the eye.

To my surprise he let out a soft laugh, weaving his hand into the chain link fence. I looked up, making eye contact, and saw all the sorrow in his eyes. Could he fell sorry for me? I was the one who angered his leader, he shouldn't pity me, it was my choice.

"Why didn't you get married?" Why was he asking me this? He was staring at my tattoo and blushing. I refused to marry for the sake of ridding doubts, I'd rather just take my punishment was death.

"I have more courage than that." His eyes were downcast as I said this, had I hit a nerve? He rubbed the back of his neck and crouched down, near my eye level, untangling his hands from the fence.

"I've never been a very courageous person." He removed his hat and lowered his head to me, a sign of showing submission. The soldier was voluntarily putting himself below me, a lowly prisoner.

"You're a soldier, that makes you brave," I offered. There was no good time to anger a soldier. His eyes were clouded with doubt.

"No, I joined to avoid being imprisoned. I could be in the same position you are, ma'am." I hadn't been called ma'am in such a long time, this place had stripped me of any shard of dignity.

_In Harmony Street We Beat A Man_

_Just For Standing There_

Every evening I waited for him to come back, and most nights the soldier wasn't anywhere in sight. On occasion he came by and dropped off scraps, but most nights I waited next to the fence, alone.

Tonight one of the girls from the barracks had followed me to my lookout post. She stood behind me with a stick waiting for any reason to smack me. I crouched to the ground, waiting for him to come. The girl mumbled in an unknown Swedish language, but sounded hostile.

"Good evening ma'am." I look up to see him tip his hat to me. The girl behind me scoffed and took a step forward.

"Same to you sir." I looked down, trying to avoid trouble from my Swedish roommate.

"How dare scum like you talk to a soldier!" She took the branch and swung at my head. I ducked down trying to avoid the hit.

Bang!

Gunshots weren't uncommon, but I had never heard one so close. A thud sounded behind me and after I gained the courage to raise my head I realized that the soldier had killed the girl. His face was unchanged from our meeting, like this murder had not affected him, he was unaffected by taking an innocent person's life.

He was after all, a soldier.

_I Held My Breath As I Watched You Swing_

_Then Run Your Fingers Through Your Hair_

He didn't realize that what he had just done shocked me. Sure I saw people die everyday, but never did I know the murderer. I felt a tear run down my cheek and suddenly I couldn't breath. I gasped for air, this man, whom I knew nothing about, but loved, had just killed a prisoner just like myself. What was to say that he couldn't kill me?

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I nodded a bit after a few seconds. "I was trying to protect you, not harm you. Please calm down ma'am." I was crying, my gaze in the direction of the dead Swede behind me.

_Oh, How Could Anyone Not Love The Terrible Things You Do?_

"You're a dog like all of them! All of your soldiers are dogs! Human life has value, no matter whose!" I was livid. My tears mixed with dirt below my bare feet creating mud.

"Ma'am, I know the value of life, I'm trying to save you. I very well may be in love with you." He walked closer to the fence, leaning forward.

"Sir, I am a lesbian, and not available." I stood up from my kneeling position, wiping the tears from my eyes.

_Oh, How Could Anyone Not Want To Try And Help You?_

"If you were to marry me, I may be able to free you. I am a General with special privileges." Freedom? Yes. But freedom by compromising my values? I could trade values for freedom, this was my opportunity to get out of this cage, to free myself.

"Is that an offer?" I walked closer to the fence and I could feel his warm breath on my skin, dancing in gusts over my neck.

"Ma'am, will you marry me?" Our lips touched through the rusted chain link fence, enjoying each others warmth.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered as our lips parted. I didn't know his name, and he didn't know mine, but all that mattered was the voice in the back of my head calling me a traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

_In Bermondsey, in Burberry_

_You held me at the barricade_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled at me, as I waited for Mr. Tenou to kiss me. After a quick peck, closing the small ceremony, we strolled back to his house, this time Mr. and Mrs. Tenou. We didn't make a fuss over the correlation of colors, the carriage home, or even the honeymoon, in fact he wore his uniform from the military. But the result was still the same; I was his property, under the law of marriage.

For the good of the nation, I could be impregnated against my will, just so my children could go fight in a war. I felt my stomach sink as I realized what this meant; I was going to be forced to have sex with a man. A man who really thought I loved him, what was the act called, making love?

How can I make love to someone I have no romantic feelings toward? The chant started again, "traitor, traitor, traitor." Repeating to a point where it sounded like soldiers footsteps, marching forward at a steady pace.

"Traitor, traitor, traitor." The post man smiled at me, was he the one saying this? Did he know my secret? Was it a secret, even though it was tattooed on my wrist? I retracted my hand from his immediately, tucking my hands into my armpits. My secret was going remain my secret, even if I could never used my hands again. Maybe if they can't see it I'm not a traitor.

_The pigs arrived with tear gas_

_And I wept at the mistakes we made_

Tenou, I never even called him by his first name. I believe it's Haruka. He unlocked the door to his small house, holding the door open for me, if I wasn't so nervous I'd have fancied him polite. The faster I went in that door, the faster we did it.

I dragged my feet into the house, what a way to cross the threshold, God must have blessed our marriage.

Swiftly he shut the door, following me into the back room. I suppose it's time to pay for my new found freedom. I sat down on the bed, my eyes welling up with tears. After he straightened his sheets, making them square with the corners of the mattress, he softly sat down beside me.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I coughed and grunted something that resembled a no. "I'm not sure how this newlywed thing works." He stuttered, picking at flecks of dirt underneath his trimmed nails. "Traitor, traitor, traitor."

"I am not a traitor!" I shouted, in tears, to the footsteps. "I was going to die if I didn't!" Sobbing, he grabbed my shoulders, stone faced, pushing me onto the bed.

"I have something to show you." He kissed me, aggressively. This feels like a nightmare I've had many nights, I was helpless. He worked my dress off, managing to get the zipper unzipped from his vantage was a marvel. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd have asked him how he did it. He went for my bra, and I panicked. I swallowed the vat of nerves gathering in my throat and shouted. I screamed like it was the end of the world.

"Stop!"

"I have something to show you. Unbutton my shirt." He barked, as I was still pinned under him. This voice, the command under it, reminded me of the girl, the dead girl, the murdered girl. He was a murder, if I didn't do what he said how would I know he wouldn't kill me?

"Yes sir." Whimpering, I took the jacket off, gently placing it next to the bed, then wiggled his shirttails free from his pants. He made a grunting noise, which I couldn't tell if it was of pleasure or annoyance. I marched on regardless, slowly using my fingers to weasel the buttons out of their predisposed sports. Once I reached the top I realized something was not right.

A white binding covered his chest. Was he wounded in a battle? There was no blood stain, in fact it was spotless, what kind of bandage is this clean? The cloth wasn't messily tied with a knot, it was secured carefully and deliberately with a safety pin. Was he trying to make sure he same me naked before I saw him? Did he have to control the relationship up to this point?

"I'll take yours off first, then you may remove mine." He smiled, trying to be coy, telling me this was the fair way. If this was fair I'd be married to a female, living my life the way I wanted. If it was the fair way I wouldn't be bullied into a sexual situation.

He roughly pulled of my bra, temporarily bringing me into an upright position, the flinging me backwards. I lay there exposed before him, waiting for him to bare supreme judgment, to tell me I wasn't pretty enough to be his wife. Can you get a refund for a marriage? Could I, Mrs. Michiru Tenou, be returned? Returned to the camp, not only gay, but now divorced, oh for shame.

"Do I have to remove it for you?" He asked, still looming over me. I slowly, and begrudgingly began to remove the pristine bandage. After a few rotations around his chest, it began to expand. About fifteen wraps later, the bandage fell to the comforter, more like a ribbon than a medical supply.

I could not believe my eyes.

XxX

AN: Thank you guys so much for the encouragement. It means a lot to me. I am going to finish this story, it may just take a while.

If any of you guys think this breaks the rules of "Rated: T", please tell me. It may skirt the line, but I don't think it breaks any rules, and I'd hate to alienate people by a rating. If you find it offensive, please tell me and I'd be more than happy to change it.

Thank you.


End file.
